


Teacher Lou

by BrownieStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brownie, Circus's love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Teacher Lou, Vientre alquilado, Zona larry, corrupt government, hslcm, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, wsrm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieStylinson/pseuds/BrownieStylinson
Summary: Harry Styles, un abogado e investigador privado de 29 años que vive en un mundo ordenado y centrado, padre viudo de dos pequeñas niñas que son su vida; Mía de 4 años y Beth de 7 años.Louis Tomlinson, un joven profesor de pre-escolar recién graduado, el cual comienza a dar clases en el colegio al que asisten las hijas de Harry, exactamente al grado al que Mía ingresará.Harry llega tarde por su hija ese día, Mía está encantada con Louis, Beth quiere que la enseñe a multiplicar... y Harry, bueno Harry no perderá la oportunidad de invitar a Louis a su casa.





	1. Prólogo

"¿Estás lista para tu primer día de colegio pequeña?" La niña daba pequeños saltos al caminar tomando la mano de su papá por el patio del colegio, dos coletas sostenían su rubio cabello que caía como la lluvia, ojos verdes lo miraron y asintieron entusiastas.

"Ya quiero llegad a la escuela papi, hadé muchos amigos y jugadé con ellos."

"Después de unas semanas no querrás pararte de nuevo de la cama Mía." Protestó la pequeña que sostenía la otra mano de papá. "Te darás cuenta que no debiste pisar la escuela nunca en tu vida. Es como una cárcel en la que cuando entras, nunca sales." El padre miró a la mayor amenazante.

"Beth, deja de decirle esas cosas a tu hermana." Beth a diferencia de Mía, tenía una cabellera castaña y con rulos idéntica a la de su padre con unos ojos marrones. "Esta es tu aula, te veo en un rato." Harry se arrodillo frente a su hija y besó su frente "Te amo pequeña."

"También te amo papá." Entró a su aula y los dos restantes se dispusieron a encontrar la zona de pre-escolar.

"Muy bien pequeña, debería preguntarle a alguien en donde está el aula de Miss Vicky, debes saber que es una maestra muy dulce. Le dio clases a Beth." Caminaron hasta un grupo de mujeres que se encontraban en esa área, una de las mas jóvenes codeó a la que estaba a su lado en cuanto vio al padre acercándose. "Disculpen ¿Saben dónde encontrar el aula de Miss Vicky?"

"¡Oh no Cariño!" Rió una de las mujeres. "Miss Vicky no trabaja más en el instituto, en su lugar esta Teacher Lou. Su aula es la B-10"

"Muchas Gdacias señoda." Papá agradeció con la cabeza y caminaron hacia el aula. "¿Entonces tendé un pdofesod papi?"

"Eso parece corazón. Recuerda que, si te dicen algo por no saber hablar bien, sólo golpea justo en la nariz." Cuando llegaron al aula lo que parecía un joven muchacho estaba de espaldas en la entrada del salón. "Buenos Días ¿Teacher Lou?" El cobrizo dio vuelta y sus ojos azules quedaron incrustados en la mirada de Harry, después de unos segundos de admiración este salió del trance y se dispuso a hablar.

"Eh hola." Se aclaró la garganta. "Teacher Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Presentó y extendió su mano hacía el hombre que aún lo miraba demandante.

"Harry Styles, un placer." Respondió al saludo y después de un breve apretón separaron sus manos. Papá por fin quitó los ojos del joven maestro y se encuclilló frente a su pequeño tesoro. "Bien Mía, espero que tu primer día en el colegio sea el mejor de todos."

"¿Tendé patatas fditas cuando degdese a casa?" Harry le sonrió a la pequeña luz que tenía enfrente y la envolvió en un gran abrazo.

"Tendrás todas las patatas que quieras cuando regresemos a casa." Besó su pequeña frente y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. "Te amo mucho, princesa."

"Te amo más papá." La pequeña besó la mejilla de su padre y luego corrió dentro del salón. Harry se levantó y se volvió a topar con el profesor que había observado toda la escena.

"Se quedará en buenas manos." Los nervios regresaron al muchacho en cuanto los penetrantes ojos verdes del hombre se fijaron en los de él. "Quiero decir que la cuidaré como a mi vida... a todos... los niños" Una media sonrisa escapó de los labios del mayor.

"Nos vemos en la salida Teacher Louis y de nuevo..." ladeó un poco su cabeza antes de terminar la frase. Los ojos del chico eran realmente bonitos, era un azul fuera de lo común, como un azul topacio. "...fue un placer conocerlo." Asintió hacia él, dio media vuelta y se fue mientras Louis entraba al aula para comenzar su labor.

**~*~**

Mientras Harry conducía a su oficina, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esos ojos azules que había conocido esta mañana. Rondaban por su cabeza las expresiones de nerviosismo que tenía el nuevo profesor de Mía.

"¡Mierda!" Frenó de golpe su auto por la luz en rojo del semáforo, tomó su teléfono y presionó un número colocándole en la base del altavoz, sonó y sonó hasta que una grave voz contestó.

" _¿Qué pasa Harry?_ ” La ronca voz que había contestado sonaba a un recién despertar.

"Te necesito en la oficina en diez gordo." Comenzó a andar después de que la luz roja cambiara a verde.

" _¡Uy! Alguien tiene problemas hoy ¿Eh?_ " El chico al otro lado del teléfono rió con ganas. " _¿Es una chica?_ " Harry curvó una sonrisa burlona.

"No Liam... es un chico." Liam enmudeció por completo por unos segundos.

" _Vaya, bien._ " Hubo un silencio más prolongado. " _Nos vemos en diez, eso es... interesante._ " Harry colgó la llamada y siguió su camino.


	2. Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry entra en un trance de no aceptación. ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

"Creí que ya habías superado esto." Harry entraba a su oficina y Liam ya estaba sentado en el sofá. 

"Eres rápido." Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el rizado a saludarlo. "Necesito ayuda Liam." Frotó su rostro en repetidas ocasiones y luego llevó una de sus manos a su cadera. "Yo también creí que ya había superado esto, pero... hoy me di cuenta que no." El volumen de la voz fue bajando conforme terminaba la oración y entonces Liam comprendió que había llegado la hora que su mejor amigo fuera feliz. 

"¿Quién es el chico que te trae así?" Harry lo miró de reojo y soltó un gran suspiro. 

"El profesor de Mía." Liam soltó una carcajada. "¡No es gracioso idiota!" Dejo ir un golpe al hombro de su amigo. Liam sobó su hombro sin parar de reír y tuvo que relajarse lo suficiente para poder contestar. 

"Claro que es gracioso, te has flechado con el profesor de tu hija de 4 años y lo conociste..." Miró su reloj. "...hace 15 minutos." Un borrador proveniente del escritorio de Harry se estrelló en su cabeza. 

"¡No me eh flechado!" Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y esta comenzó a dar vueltas. Payne hasta quedar a un lado de Harry y se cruzó de brazos. "No me puedo flechar con un hombre." Liam detuvo la silla y miró fijamente los verdosos ojos. 

"Tu orientación sexual no es exactamente una sorpresa para mí y lo sabes." Harry bajó la mirada y sobó su sien. "Amigo no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, eres genial y se acabó." 

"Tengo dos hijas pequeñas." Liam fue a sentarse en las sillas frente al escritorio. "¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían si algún día me ven tomado de la mano con un hombre?" 

"Lo entenderán, cuando sean más grandes. Ellas te aman y estoy seguro que serán felices si tú estás feliz, un niño no es pre-juicioso Harry y tus hijas ¡Por Dios! ellas son unos ángeles." Liam no encontraba las palabras para animar a su mejor amigo. Todo lo dicho no había servido de nada, pero Harry tenía que entender. "Sé que Beth no fue planeada y que a Mía la tuviste por compromiso, para hacer feliz a Ashley. Pero eres un padre maravilloso y ellas sabrán apreciarlo."  

"Ellas son lo mejor que tengo en el mundo. Pero todo fue tan repentino, tan inesperado." Harry sonrió nostálgico y los recuerdos inundaron su mente. "Tenía otros planes ¿Sabes?" Liam lo miraba con una mueca de tristeza al verlo recordar las metas que tenía que le fueron interrumpidas. 

"Cuando me dijiste que Beth venía en camino no supe cómo reaccionar, y cuando me llegó la invitación de tu boda exploté." Harry rio. Las estupideces de Liam siempre le subían el ánimo. 

"Imagínate yo cuando Ashley me dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando eres gay es lo que menos esperas escuchar, al menos que sea un omega o haya tomado algo como en esas novelas de ahora." Los dos rieron, pero en un momento la risa de Harry se convirtió en un silencio doloroso. "Quería encontrar a alguien, enamorarme, casarme y después adoptar un bebé, no embarazar a una amiga en una borrachera." 

"Tus planes cambiaron un poco, tus malas decisiones hicieron que tu mundo se volteara y tomara otro camino; pero ahora tienes a dos pequeños satélites girando alrededor de tu mundo." 

"Que intenso Liam." El amigo carcajeó antes de decir algo más intenso. 

"Tal vez la vida te está dando la oportunidad de cumplir tus planes y por eso te quitó a Ashley." Harry lo miró con cierta expresión de enojo. 

"Nunca vuelvas a insinuar que la muerte de Ashley fue algo bueno. Ella era mi esposa." Liam rodó los ojos. 

"Era, Harry. No la amabas" 

"La quería, ella me dio mis dos razones de vivir, me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando tuve a mis bebes en brazos." Harry cerró los ojos aguantando un poco el llanto. "Siempre le estaré agradecido por eso." 

"Ahora tienes la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida siendo quien eres Harry. Rehacer tu vida a tu manera y como realmente serás feliz" Harry se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la ventana. "Tal vez con ese chico el profesor." 

"¿Con Louis?" Soltó una carcajada burlona. "No sé nada sobre el más que su nombre y que es profesor de pre-escolar. Bueno, también sé que es muy lindo." 

**~*~**

"Hola papá." Beth caminaba fuera del salón hacia su padre que la esperaba en la puerta, éste la levantó en sus brazos y depositó rápidos besitos es su mejilla. 

"¿Cómo te fue princesita?" Comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de Mía, encontrándose seguro de que lo que había pasado en la mañana no era más que una sensación que pasaría. 

"Tengo una nueva maestra, Miss Ale, ella es muy linda." La niña siguió hablando de cuantos amigos había hecho, pero realmente le estaba hablando al aire, su padre no le estaba poniendo atención. Cuando llegaron al siguiente salón Harry dejo a su hija en el suelo y tocó la puerta. Un Louis muy sonriente se dejó ver en cuanto esta se abrió. 

"Señor Styles, por fin llega." El cobrizo enseñó toda su dentadura al padre lo que hizo que este sonriera sin pensarlo. 

"¿Como que por fin llego?" Preguntó divertido. 

"La salida del pre-escolar es a la 1:30 no a las 2:30 Harry... eh... señor Styles." El rizado pensó que su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien saliendo de los labios de alguien. "Mía está dormida." Teacher Louis nervioso e intimidado era lo más lindo que había. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la sensación de mariposas no pasó. 

"Siento el retraso, no volverá a pasar... Louis." Sonrió. "Y llámame Harry, no hay problema." Lou sonrió en respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza. 

"Bien Harry, espero que mañana vengas a la hora que es, porque debí estar en casa hace 40 minutos." De un momento a otro Louis ya se encontraba coqueteando con el padre de su pequeña alumna. 

"Puedo llevarte si ya vas tarde." Louis sonrió y negó rechazando la oferta. Beth observaba la escena con el rostro levantado, tal vez su cuello dolería después de esto. 

"Tengo mi auto, gracias de todas maneras. Ya traigo a tu hija." Entró al salón y cuando salió tenía a la pequeña Mía dormida en brazos. 

"Tu hija es la cosita más hermosa que he visto en mi vida." Harry sonrió. 

"Se parece a su mamá, solo tiene mis ojos." 

"Yo me parezco a ti." Beth hizo notar su presencia. 

"¡Hey! Si tú también eres preciosa, soy Louis." se presentó a la niña. 

"Me llamo Beth y tú tienes bonitos ojos. ¿Verdad papi?" Harry sintió al cobrizo sonrojarse. 

"Si cariño, muy bonitos." A estas alturas los nervios le estaban comiendo las entrañas a papá. 

"Princesa, llegó papá." la suave voz de Louis hablándole a la niña hizo que algo en el interior de Harry se revolviera e hiciera que su nerviosismo aumentara. Necesitaba salir de ahí, aclarar sus pensamientos y analizar si estaba bien que se sintiera atraído por un hombre de nuevo. 

"No la despiertes." Tomó la niña en sus brazos. "Nos vemos mañana." Y sin saberlo esa despedida había hecho nacer una pequeña esperanza para volverlo a ver.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry no sabe decir que no a sus hijas, y un berrinche de Beth lo orillará a invitar a Louis a su casa.

"¿Viste que bonitos eran sus ojos papi?" Beth jugueteaba con una muñeca al lado de su hermana quien aún se encontraba dormida. "Eran como dos bonitos espejos, azules como el mar."  

Harry sonreía estúpidamente pero no por las ocurrencias de la niña, sino porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Los ojos de Louis eran los más bonitos que podían existir, cuando este sonreía y se arrugaban podía hacer que Harry explotara en sus pensamientos por tanta ternura que podía causarle.  

"Creo que Teacher Lou va a ser mi novio." Los labios de Harry se fruncieron en desaprobación.  

"No señorita, está muy pequeña para tener novio." Papá miraba la sonrisa de su hija en ocasiones por el espejo sin descuidar la carretera. "Primero debes aprender a multiplicar." 

"Papi, yo no sé hacerlo." Mía parecía que comenzaba a despertar en su silla, pero al final volvió a quedarse dormida. "¿Qué tal si le decimos a Louis que me ayude? Que venga a casa en las tardes y me enseñe, él es profesor." ¿Tener a Louis todas las tardes en casa? Los labios de Harry se fruncieron más pensando la situación, tal vez tomándola en cuenta.  

"Puede que Louis no tenga tiempo, además no podemos pedirle eso Bethie." La niña hizo un puchero en su asiento. "Tal vez Louis tenga una familia o una... novia." Con el simple hecho de pensar e imaginar a Louis con una novia a Harry se le derramaba la bilis.  

Él no podía tener novia, no después de que le había coqueteado de esa manera.  ¡Jesús! todo esto tenía que detenerse, no podía estar pensando en el profesor que acababa de conocer hoy. 

"Debemos preguntarle papi, tal vez si tú se lo pides él acepte ayudarme." 

"No Beth, por favor deja de insistir." Harry estacionó el auto en la entrada de la casa, no tenía caso meterlo a la cochera si en 1 hora tenía que estar de regreso en la oficina. En cuanto papá apagó el coche la niña salió del auto. 

"Te la pasas todo el día trabajando, si tú no tienes tiempo para ayudarme deja que alguien más lo haga papá." Harry sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la pequeña. Si esto era a los 7 años, ¿Qué sería de él cuando llegue a la adolescencia? 

"Beth baja tu mochila y entra a la casa." Demandó Harry mientras quitaba el cinturón de la silla de Mía. "Déjame pensarlo y tal vez mañana hablemos con el profesor." Beth obedeció mientras el castaño sacaba a la otra niña del auto junto con su pequeña maleta, luego entró a casa. 

_~*~_

"Hola mamá, ya estoy en casa." Louis entró a su casa y dejó sus llaves en la mesita de la sala. Dio un abrazo a su mamá y un beso en la mejilla. 

"Creí que llegarías más temprano cariño ¿Hubo algún problema?" El cobrizo sonrió mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa. 

"Un joven papá que no recordó la hora de salida, nada de qué preocuparse." Una sonrisa salió de sus labios en cuanto dio el primer mordisco a la fruta. 

"¿Por qué estás tan contento Louis?" Jay frunció el ceño y su hijo la miró extrañado con leve humor en sus labios. 

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" 

"Tienes un gran brillo en los ojos, ¿Pasó algo que aún no me has dicho?" Louis dio una leve sonrisa a su madre mientras negaba. Se escondió detrás de un nuevo mordisco, pero una sonrisa lo delató. "Louis." Demandó. 

"Bueno mamá, el papá este que olvido a su hija es muy lindo ¿Sale?" Jay suspiró profundamente. "Pero tranquila, lo más seguro es que este casado. Así que no, no me le voy a tirar encima." 

"¡Tomlinson!" Dio un manotazo a su hijo y este soltó una carcajada. 

"Además no creo tener tiempo para una relación ahorita, con nadie, quiero enfocarme en mi trabajo." La señora dio una tierna sonrisa hacia Louis. El teléfono de éste sonó y contestó. 

"¿Hola?" Era un número desconocido. 

_"Mmm... ¿Louis?"_ La boca del cobrizo casi cae al piso cuando trató de reconocer la voz al otro lado del teléfono y su corazón se aceleró a mil palpitaciones por segundo. 

"Sí, el habla." Louis subió las escaleras para que a su madre le fuera imposible escuchar la conversación. 

_"Soy... soy Harry."_ ¡Oh por Dios! Era él, los nervios se apoderaron del menor haciendo que su estómago se comprimiera. 

"Harry." Soltó una risita nerviosa. "¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?" Entró a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. 

_"Lo apuntaste en el cuaderno de Mía."_ Idiota. Eres genial Tomlinson. 

"Cierto, lo olvidé." ¿Enserio? "¿Se te ofrece algo?" 

_"Sé que es muy pronto para pedirte este tipo de favores o tal vez sonaré muy_ _confianzudo,_ _pero no puedo sacarme a Beth de encima. ¡En serio! Ah estado llorando desde que llegamos a casa porque quiere que le enseñes a multiplicar, no sabes lo que es que ella se ponga en ese plan. En un momento puedes tomar una soga y colgarte del techo, creo_ _que se ha flechado contigo o no sé_ _qué,_ _pero si no vienes a m_ _i casa a enseñarle cuanto es dos por dos_ _voy a explotar... ¿Sigues ahí?"_ Louis reprimió una gran risa y trató de sonar lo más serio posible. 

"Sigo aquí Harry... veamos si entendí. ¿Tu hija tiene un crush conmigo y entonces quieres que valla a tu casa para que le enseñe a multiplicar?" Sí, sonaba más estúpido de lo que Harry pensaba. 

_"Sí, creo que es eso básicamente."_ Louis sonrió. 

"¿No crees que le saco una buena edad a tu hija?" Harry rió al otro lado y prosiguió. 

_"Podrías ser su padre... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo debí suponer que no tení..."_ Louis lo detuvo antes de que colgara. 

"¡Hey, hey! Detente, me encantaría ayudarte... quiero decir a Beth." Escuchó como Harry soltó una leve risita del otro lado de la línea. 

_"Muchas gracias Lou."_ Joder lo llamó  _Lou._   _"Te mandaré la dirección por mensaje."_ ¡No, no, no! 

"¡Espera!... soy nuevo en la ciudad muy apenas se dónde queda mi trabajo, bien esto es vergonzoso." Mordió su labio inferior y la manzana que estaba en su mano terminó en la mesa de la lámpara. 

_"No te preocupes."_ El cobrizo en cualquier momento se derretiría por la tierna voz del hombre.  _Tomlinson ya, tiene dos hijas y esta seguramente casado_. _"Mándame tu dirección, yo pasaré por ti ¿De acuerdo?"_  

"Está bien, hasta luego." Louis colgó la llamada antes de que Harry pudiera despedirse, se abrazó a su teléfono y se recostó con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro mientras añadía a Harry a su lista de contactos. ¡Parecía un maldito adolescente! 

~~**5 de octubre de 2010.**  ~~

_Louis 3:19 pm:_  
   
 _"Calle Larry es más real que tu vieja #2202"_  

**_√√ Visto: 3:19 pm._  **

_Harry_ _♡_ _3:20 pm:_    
   
 _"Estoy ahí en 15. Gracias de nuevo xx."_  

_Harry_ _♡_ _3:48 pm:_    
   
 _"Estoy enfrente"_  

**_√_ _√ Visto_ _: 3:49 pm._  **

"Mamá, voy a salir regreso en un rato." Gritó a su madre la cual solo le respondió con un sonido de consentimiento; tomó sus llaves y salió de casa.  

Un auto blanco estaba estacionado en la acera de enfrente, Harry estaba recargado contra la puerta del lado del conductor. Louis cruzó la calle y el rizado notó su presencia, tenía una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón de vestir, su cabello a diferencia de en la mañana ahora estaba suelto, se veía realmente bien.  

"Buenas Tardes señor Styles." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


	4. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma es para nada disimulada.

"Hola Louis, enserio muchas gracias por esto." Harry se quitó los lentes obscuros que llevaba y sonrió al cobrizo. "Beth puede llegar a ser muy terca y berrinchuda." 

"Es porque esta mimada Harry, olvidaste ponerle límites." Louis miraba al rizado directamente a los ojos, estos eran serenos, sin expresión alguna, simplemente eran hermosos. 

"¿Estás diciendo que no supe educar a mi hija?" Louis rodó los ojos. 

"No Harry, lo que quiero decir es que te dedicaste a darle todo, a mimarla y nunca decirles que no." El padre frunció el ceño tratando de entender lo que Louis había dicho. "Ahora ella no sabe aceptar cuando tú le niegas algo, porque nunca la enseñaste a hacerlo." 

"¿Tienes hijos o qué?" Louis rio fuerte y negó con la cabeza. 

"No, soy profesor de pre-escolar Harry." Louis se montó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Harry arrancaba el auto y se ponía en marcha. 

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" Él podría llegar a ser muy idiota si se lo proponía. 

"Qué estudié Psicología pediátrica, se cómo tratarlos Harry. Me encantan los niños, supe que quería dar pre-escolar desde que era joven." Louis hizo una pausa analizando lo que acababa de decir. "Bueno... más joven." Sonrió y Harry hizo lo mismo. 

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" El cobrizo miró a Harry detenidamente antes de darle una respuesta. 

"Veintidós... ¿Y tú?" Harry miró de reojo a su compañero de viaje, es muy pequeño. 

"Veintinueve." Louis lo miró con asombro, realmente pensaba que era más joven. 

"¡Eres un traga años!" Harry carcajeó. 

"¿Eso crees?" El rizado sentía la pesada mirada del profesor encima de él, no era necesario voltear a verlo para saber que no le había quitado los ojos de encima en la mayor parte del trayecto. Estaba seguro de que, si no estuviera conduciendo, el estaría en la misma situación. "Yo siento que cada vez me veo más viejo." 

"Harry por favor, todavía eres muy joven. No me salgas con que estas viejo con veintinueve años, yo a esa edad estaré todavía gozando de mi juventud." Ambos sonrieron por el comentario. 

"Si, pero yo tengo dos hijas." Louis sonrió tierno haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en una línea arrugada. 

"Dos hijas que están preciosas, Beth se parece mucho a ti y a como es Mía tu esposa ha de ser hermosa." La extraña sensación de celos ante una respuesta de Harry hablando de lo linda que es su mujer le revolvía el estómago provocándole nauseas. 

"Ashley era muy bella, cualquiera la hubiera deseado como compañera de vida." Menos él. Louis tragó en seco y no sabía si debía preguntar, pero su curiosidad era demasiada. 

"¿Era?" Harry sonrió un poco nostálgico ante el recuerdo. 

"Ella murió... cuando tuvo a Mía. El parto se complicó mucho, tuvo una hemorragia y los doctores no pudieron hacer nada." Los ojos de Harry comenzaban a hundirse en lágrimas y a Louis se le partió el corazón. "Mía nació muerta, estuvo muerta dos minutos y veintisiete segundos, cuando sacaron a Mía, Ashley seguía viva. Ella se enteró que Mía estaba muerta y eso hizo que ella se alterara y murió unos segundos después. Estaba deshecho cuando sentí que su mano dejó de apretar la mía. Pensé '¿Por qué a mí?'"  

En las mejillas del chico ya habían corrido un par de lágrimas, llorando se veía tan débil, indefenso como un pequeño niño que acababa de perder su globo. El rizado orilló el auto.  

"Después escuché un llanto proveniente de una esquina del quirófano." Al rizado se le iluminaron los ojos "Era Mía... ella había vuelto a la vida junto con mi corazón." Louis tenía los ojos rojos, conteniendo el llanto y sabía que en cualquier momento arrancaría a llorar. "Lo siento no quise hacerte llorar." Harry llevó su mano a la mejilla del cobrizo y limpió una de las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer. "Es solo que aún no puedo superar el hecho de que pude no tener a Mía conmigo, que Ashley se fue creyendo que nuestra bebé estaba muerta. Fue muy duro." El menor limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y dio un gran suspiro. 

"Disculpa por haberte hecho hablar de esto, no fue mi intención que te pusieras mal." Harry miró a Louis y le sonrió con ternura, sus ojos aún estaban rojos y comenzaban a hincharse un poco. 

"No tienes que sentirte mal, gracias por escucharme." Harry negó divertido. "Te he contado una de las cosas más personales de mi vida y te he conocido hoy."  

Ambos sonrieron y sus miradas se encontraron por enésima vez en el día. La mirada de Harry viajaba desde los ojos hasta los labios de Lou. Los tenía aprisionados entre sus dientes, se veían tan suaves, tan pequeños y bonitos que estaba a punto de lanzarse a besarlo. Y… sonó el teléfono de Harry. Este rápidamente lo tomó en sus manos y contestó. Louis solo evadió el momento mirando por la ventana. 

"¿Qué pasa Liam?" 

 _"¿Qué pasa? Tienes media hora de retraso imbécil. ¿Acaso quieres perder el juicio?"_ Harry arrancó el coche y siguió su camino. 

"Mierda. Dame veinte minutos y estoy contigo, perdí la noción del tiempo." 

 _"Ese Louis te trae loco. No quiero que te desconcentres, esto es importante. Tenemos que ganarlo."_ Harry solo miró por un segundo a Louis. 

"No te preocupes, nos vemos." Colgó su teléfono y después de un momento llegaron hasta la casa del chico. "Lou... Louis." se corrigió. "No podré bajar ya, se me hizo tarde para llegar a una reunión. Gemma, mi hermana, sabe que vendrás y las niñas también. Llegaré temprano para poder ir a dejarte." Louis sonrió. 

"No te preocupes, te esperaré... para que me lleves." Dejó soltar una risa nerviosa y bajó del auto antes de que Harry se despidiera. Caminó hasta la puerta y sintió como el auto se iba, toco el timbre; esperó unos momentos y una chica rubia abrió. 

"Tú debes se Teacher Louis... justo como te imaginé." La chica abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano. "Gemma Styles." 

"Louis Tomlinson." Louis le tomó la mano para presentarse. 

"Pasa, las niñas te están esperando con ansias." Entraron y se dejó ver una bonita casa, demasiado femenina diría el. Había flores, dibujos, paredes rosas por todos lados. Peluches, bebés, muñecas en cada sillón. Este hombre sí que consentía a estas niñas. 

"¡Louis!" Beth apareció por una de las puertas y corrió hasta donde estaban los dos adultos. Louis se agachó para recibir el abrazo que esta le ofrecía. 

"Hola Beth, papi me dijo que querías que viniera." Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien pues aquí me tienes, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" 

"No sé multiplicar, quiero aprender y la tía Gemma no me ayuda en nada." Louis miró a la chica que estaba sentada en un sillón mandando mensajes con su celular. Louis caminó hasta el comedor y puso a la niña en una silla. 

"Entonces hoy te enseñaré como multiplicar, pero debes prometerme que no volverás a hacer un berrinche, porque haces que papá se estrese y tenga que hacer cosas locas ¿Esta bien?" Se sentó junto a ella y sacó de su mochila un libro. 

"¿Cómo ir hasta tu casa para traerte?" El cobrizo sonrió. 

"Tía Gemma, Quiedo comed... ¡Teached Louis!" La pequeña mía fue hasta donde estaba el profesor y su hermana. "¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa?" la niña tenía el ceño fruncido por la duda. 

"Vine a enseñarle a tu hermana a multiplicar pequeña." 

"Ven Mía te daré comida" Mía se sentó en una silla junto a Louis e ignoró por completo a su tía. "No sé qué les diste, pero andan locos." 

"¿Las niñas?" Preguntó divertido. 

"Los tres."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el lof, Brownie xx:)!


End file.
